


The Fox and The Hound and The Wolfman

by Panlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Disney Movie References, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Identity Porn, Kakashi is the Wolfman, M/M, Masks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Naruto gulps and looks up. The Wolfman is watching him from behind the mask. His chest  is rising and falling with deep, excited breaths. He's warm under Naruto's fingers and it reminds him this guy is very real.Naruto and Sasuke go to a Halloween party and hook up with the Wolfman.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	The Fox and The Hound and The Wolfman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaraChica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraChica/gifts).



> Alright so I had all these great intentions of writing and posting this prompt (requested by Karachica) BEFORE Halloween. 
> 
> Then Hurricane Zeta happened and I haven't had power since Wednesday night. I still dont have power, actually lol. 
> 
> So, all my writing has been severely delayed. I wrote this 100% on my phone, when I had enough of a battery to justify writing porn during a power outage. 
> 
> It's not well edited for that reason... when I get power again I'll polish it. In the meantime.... I did my best guys lol.

"So," Naruto steps out of the master bathroom and does a little twirl for his boyfriend. "What do you think?" 

Sasuke looks him over. Naruto is wearing beige cargo pants that fit low on his hips and a burnt orange long sleeve sweater. The sweater is a thin, breathable, knit material. It's also about two sizes too small, meaning Naruto's shoulders, chest, and biceps bulge obscenely. Sasuke might have forgotten his boyfriend is supposed to be a cute fox if it weren't for the drawn on whiskers, fanged-teeth, and fuzzy fox ears on his head. 

"I still can't believe you're wearing this," Sasuke sounds amused as he lightly bats at Naruto's fox tail. The appendage is fluffy and red with a white tip; it hangs innocently from a hole in the back of his pants. It's also attached to a butt plug. 

Naruto laughs and wiggles his ass playfully. "How could I _not?_ It's perfect." 

Sasuke rolls his eyes but he's smiling. 

"I can't believe you decided to go as Amos. You know he tries to kill me the whole movie, right?" The blond complains for the thirtieth time. It was his idea for them to dress as characters from The Fox and the Hound, but he expected Sasuke to _be the Hound!_

Instead, Sasuke has dressed as the country bumpkin hunter who is after the fox the entire film. He's wearing a long sleeve white crewneck shirt, overalls with one of the snaps unfastened, and a coonskin hat, of all things. "I'm not dressing as a dog. You just want me to wear a collar." 

Naruto doesn't deny it. "Whatever. You look like gay Huckleberry Finn." 

Sasuke snorts and slings an arm around his boyfriend. "Come on, we told your aunt we'd be there by ten." 

Tsunade was throwing a Halloween party fundraiser at the city library. She was known for her elaborate events and the library was a large, old building that had an eerie vibe during the day. Seeing it decorated for a Halloween party is creepy and fun. 

The bottom level has fake cobwebs drawn over the stacks of books, and prop skulls and crows line the tops of the shelves. Waitstaff are dressed as ghoulish butlers and maids, pale faced, dark-eyed, and bloody. Several fog machines pump out ethereal smoke that coat the floor and a playlist of classic Halloween themed songs play over speakers. The second floor, which was off limits to guests, is completely dark save for a few blinking strobe lights. It makes the rows of floor to ceiling bookshelves look sinister and otherworldly. 

"Damn, this place looks cool." Naruto grins as they get inside the historical building turned party hall. 

"Tsunade knows how to throw a party," Sasuke agrees as he looks around. Costumes were required, or else he wouldn't look like a hick right now, and it looks like the other guests followed the same rule. 

Everyone is in costume. Naruto and Sasuke recognize some of their friends but there are over two hundred guests in attendance. Ino makes a perfect Elvira and Sai is beside her as Riff Raff, hunchback and all. Shikamaru is in all black...from his pointed slippers to his feathered cap...and it takes them a second to realize he's Peter Pan's escaped shadow. Hinata makes a stunning Cleopatra and Kiba literally runs into them, screaming. In a loincloth. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaah," he collides with Naruto and nearly takes them through a wall. 

"Goddamn it, Kiba!" Sasuke is holding his chest and blinking at the empty space where his boyfriend just stood. "I'd like to go one holiday without seeing your dick." 

Naruto is a better sport about it but does shove Kiba away, "get off you idiot." That tackle reminded Naruto of the lubed-up butt plug stuffed in his ass. "Isn't Tarzan supposed to be nice to animals?" 

"Oh yeah, you're a fox, right?" He flicks one of Naruto's fuzzy red ears, then looks at Sasuke. He scowls in confusion. "Are you supposed to be a hillbilly?" 

"Told you no one would know what your costume is," Naruto sighs but wraps his arm around his boyfriend. "He's the mean hunter that's trying to get me," the blond explains with a smirk in Sasuke's direction. 

"Haha, that's awesome." Kiba laughs like an airhead. "So shouldn't you play hard to get or something?"

"Not once in his life," Sasuke quips. He's in a good mood tonight, despite the coonskin cap and overalls. He's pretty sure it has something to do with Naruto's tight body and playful _tail._

"Asshole," Naruto laughs and hits his boyfriend on the shoulder for implying he's easy. "I want a drink and I want to dance," he demands and tugs on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shoots Kiba an amused grin but allows himself to be dragged toward the bar. 

XiiX

They make their way around the party, get drinks, and bump into more friends. They see Tsunade for a brief moment but she's busy schmoozing with donors, trying to get them to open their checkbooks. It's for a good cause (expansions to the pediatric medical center) so Naruto can't even be upset at her shameless pandering. She also makes a killer genderbent Dr. Frank N. Furter. 

Tsunade does stick around long enough to give them the heads up about the charity auction at the end of the night. "All the classic monsters are up for auction. If you see one you like you can bid on them for a moonlit date. They have to stay in costume until the bidding is over, though." She winks at the couple then cuts through the crowd, somehow graceful in her green surgical smock and seven inch platform heels. 

Naruto and Sasuke don't think too much about it. They already paid an arm and a leg to attend the party, they weren't interested in buying a date with one of Tsunade's friends (who must have owed her one helluva favor to agree to do something like this). They put it out of their heads and wade onto the dance floor. 

The songs are a collection of classic, goofy Halloween songs like _The Monster Mash_ and more popular songs with a spooky twist such as _Sympathy for the Devil_ and _I Put a Spell on You._ The crowd's dancing adjusts with the style of music and when _Thriller_ comes on everyone gets on the floor. 

Naruto and Sasuke are facing each other and Sasuke has one of his thighs slotted between Naruto's legs. The little bit of friction has Naruto shuddering and when he moves his hips just right the plug shifts and makes his knees weak. 

"You're fucking me tonight," the blond asserts like its law. He's been horny since he worked the plug in his ass and dancing is just making it worse.

Sasuke laughs lightly and grips his lovers hips with both hands, subtly deepening the careful grind of his pelvis against Naruto's groin. "Wonder if you can even wait till we get home." 

Naruto groans with his eyes shut and bites Sasuke's ear. "Fucking tease," he accuses and hides his face in the others neck. When he looks up again, over Sasuke's shoulder, he notices someone watching them. 

Or, at least, it _feels_ like the guy is watching them. There's a man leaning against the wall across from the dance floor and Naruto immediately assumes this is one of the _Classic Monsters._ He had seen The Bride of Frankenstein and Dracula earlier but they didn't feel nearly as intense as this guy. He's wearing dark brown boots and his long legs look almost lanky in a pair of faded blue, torn jeans. His red plaid shirt is rolled up at the sleeves, exposing flawless, pale skin on his forearms and hands. He's wearing leather bracelets on one wrist and a Wolfman mask that obscures his entire head, making his line of sight hard to discern.

The mask is ferocious, though. It's mane is a ghoulish grey color and the face is snarling, complete with an open, toothy maw and mean, yellow eyes. The whole thing goes down to the guys shoulder, but it seems to be well fitted to him because he can turn his head. Naruto's also pretty sure he can see just fine, and he's looking at them. It's kind of creepy.

"You see a ghost or something," Sasuke kisses his boyfriend's jaw when Naruto falters. 

"Check out the Wolfman," Naruto says and turns them around so his back is facing the stranger and Sasuke can look over his shoulder. 

"So you noticed?" Sasuke grins casually without actually looking at their admirer. He gives his partner sly, bedroom eyes. "He's been eyefucking us for like twenty minutes." 

"What? Really?" Naruto asks and almost turns around again. "How can you tell?" 

Sasuke keeps them dancing to _Love Potion No. 9._ "You can't feel his eyes on you right now?" He asks against Naruto's neck and feels him shiver. "He probably thinks he's getting away with it, with that mask." Sasuke smirks and looks at Naruto directly. "Wanna give him a show?"

Just then the song changes and Sasuke gets them moving a bit like they were before, close together, faster, rocking their hips in rhythm with The Black Key's _Howlin' For You._

Naruto yips but doesn't refuse. He welcomes Sasuke's thigh between his legs again and rides it in time with the drums in the song. He can still feel the Wolfman's eyes following them, feel his gaze wash down his back and check out his ass. 

"I think he likes your tail," Sasuke leans in and kisses Naruto. He's getting off on knowing someone else wants his boyfriend and it makes him a little reckless. Sasuke slips his tongue in Naruto's mouth, kissing him slowly as he snakes his hand around the blonde's firm back to the hem of his shirt. 

"Mh," Naruto makes a small noise of protest and gently separates the kiss. "What are you doing," he's breathless and flushed. 

"Touching everything he wishes he could," Sasuke sounds pleased as punch and glides his hand under Naruto's tight, red-orange shirt. "Roll your hips with me, babe." He grips his boyfriend closer and snaps their hips together. 

Naruto groans and feels himself clench around the plug. "Fuck," he swears and grinds forward. He can imagine what his ass must look like as he rocks on Sasuke's thigh and makes his tail _swish._ The Wolfman is still behind him, still eyeing his defenseless backside, and it makes his stomach flip. "From behind," he says suddenly and Sasuke laughs.

"Jeez, tell everyone how you like it." 

Naruto huffs in annoyance and tugs on Sasuke's collar. "I meant dancing."

Sasuke gets the message and easily spins Naruto around. Now they're both facing the Wolfman. He's leaning against the wall looking right at them, and they look back. If the guy is embarrassed at being caught it's impossible to tell. He doesn't move. The terrifying mask remains the same but his presence is calculating and curious. 

Naruto and Sasuke know a challenge when they see it. Sasuke slides one hand over Naruto's tight stomach and gets under his shirt, feeling warm, smooth skin. Naruto drops his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and rides Sasuke's groin like there's nothing between them. It would be scandalous but everyone else on the dance floor is just as provocative. 

"Fuck, that feels good," Naruto blinks up at the ceiling as Sasuke grinds on his ass. Every time his boyfriend rocks against him the plug slides deeper, bumping against his prostate. It almost feels like he's getting fucked right here on the dance floor in front of everyone. 

Sasuke's hand is cupping Naruto's lower belly and he can feel how his boyfriend clenches his abs and rolls his hips. "You like having your hole stuffed in a room full of people? It turns you on, doesn't it? At least one of them knows how kinky you are." Sasuke murmurs into Naruto's sweaty neck while looking directly at the Wolfman. They're too far away from the unknown man to be heard but he can definitely _see_ them whispering. 

"Hell, Sasuke," Naruto swears. Sasuke is getting hard and rutting against the sensitive curve of his ass. It's making him think about leaving early, or sneaking off somewhere secluded. "Yeah, I like it."

Sasuke groans like a wounded man. "Shit, you're so fucking hot. I can't believe you're into this. You wanna fuck up stairs?" 

They both glance up at the second level, which is partially visible from the ground floor. The rows of bookshelves are in view but the halls between them are dark and long. Even with the flickering strobe lights, the end of the halls were totally out of view from the first floor. 

"Fuck yes," Naruto answers with a half moan, half laugh. He's equal parts giddy and horny, and wants to do something risky. 

Sasuke gives Naruto's cheek a hard kiss. "I'll meet you up stairs in a few, so it's not as obvious we're sneaking off to fuck."

"Ok," Naruto agrees and they break apart. Sasuke goes back to the drink table and Naruto makes his way to the second floor. 

XiiX 

The atmosphere is significantly more spooky upstairs. The noise is muted from the party below and it's cooler without the two hundred plus bodies heating up the air. It's also dark, with the exception of the blinking strobe lights snapping frantic shadows over book shelves and portraits. It's creepy and the chill racing up Naruto's spine mixes delightfully with the lingering arousal. He laughs at himself, thinking this is exactly why horny people die first in horror movies. 

Then he hears footsteps. 

"Sasuke," he whispers and chases the sound down a row of books. The shelves are floor to ceiling and he can't see around them. "Quit fucking around." He darts around the stack, expecting to find his boyfriend at the end of the hall. 

No one is there. 

Suddenly, Naruto feels very exposed standing in the very back of the room. The balcony overlooking the first floor is so far away he can hardly hear _Dead Man's Party_ on the speakers. The blinking strobe lights are playing tricks on his eyes, making it hard to determine distance or depth. He backs up and feels another chill slide down his spine. It reminds him of being on the dance floor—of being watched. 

He hears it again. Heavy, slow footsteps come from behind like he's being circled and Naruto whips around. What if someone else is up here? 

His heart is crawling up his throat as he retreats to a lounge area in the center of the room. Five rows of shelves converge here and there are large, cushioned chairs available for people to sit and read. He gets behind one of the chairs, wanting _some_ sort of barrier, and watches for movement in between flickers of light. 

Naruto sees a glimpse of a silhouette down the hall and scurries to the end of a bookshelf. He presses his back against the cool wood and tries to calm down. It could just be Sasuke trying to find him... or it could be someone Naruto doesn't want to be alone with. 

Naruto peers around the bookshelf and sees a figure facing the balcony. He can't make out more than just a vague shape because the blinking lights are too disorienting. Then, the figure turns around and Naruto is sure he's been seen. 

He hides behind the shelf again and prays he won't be found. He wants to get up and run for it. His legs tremble, and he hears the person coming closer—

"Found you," Sasuke appears from the darkness and plants both hands on the shelf, boxing his boyfriend between the stacks and his body. "Why were you hiding," he sounds ready to get right back where they were down stairs and angles in for a kiss.

"What the hell," Naruto shoves him out of pure nerves. "Were you screwing with me?" 

Sasuke stumbles back in surprise. "No," he answers honestly. "I got stuck talking to Robo Cop Lee on my way up here and found you right away." 

They're quiet for a moment as Naruto's stomach drops and Sasuke notices his boyfriend looks spooked. "I think there's someone else up here," Naruto blurts quietly. 

Sasuke looks around them but it's hard to see much of anything. He takes Naruto's hand and they look down each hall. They don't see anyone, even though Naruto is sure they're going to come face to face with a wolfish shape every time. 

They peek around the last stack and no one is there. "You feel better?" Sasuke gives his boyfriend a soft kiss and slides his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto sighs. The knot of anxious fear unravels from his gut as Sasuke pulls them toward the lounge area again.

"Good, because I'm still in the mood," Sasuke explains and presses them together. He cups Naruto's face with one hand and eases him into a deeper kiss. His other hand glides down Naruto's side and skims his pants. 

John Carpenter's _Halloween Theme_ plays over the speakers and Naruto laughs softly. "Eager much," his laugh flutters into a moan as Sasuke bites his neck. He opens his eyes just as the Wolfman silently steps out from behind a row of books.

Naruto jumps and Sasuke jerks them back as the masked man slowly comes out of the darkness. The flickering lights make him look even more menacing. Shadows dance across the painted, plastic snout and intense, furrowed brow of the mask. Even the teeth, soft and fake as they are, look vicious. 

Naruto squeezes Sasuke's hand as the Wolfman takes deliberate steps toward them. His slow approach is maddening and just before either of them decide to put up a fight, the Wolfman sinks into one of the leather chairs. 

He leans back and spreads his thighs, sitting comfortably with his lovely, clean hands laid against the arms of the chair. He waits, and cocks his head. 

_The fucker wants to watch,_ Naruto thinks incredulously. 

Sasuke must come to the same conclusion because he huffs, "seriously? This how you get your kicks?" 

The Wolfman doesn't answer, doesn't really react. He continues to sit calmly, neither meek or aggressive in his posture, but his interest is clear all the same. 

"What do you think?" Sasuke asks and lovingly runs his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand. He doesn't take his eyes off the Wolfman, though. 

Again, Naruto _can feel_ the Wolfmans eyes ping onto him. He knows, now for sure, that this guy was up here before Sasuke joined him. The Wolfman watched Naruto from behind bookshelves as he stumbled around in the dark. That also means he intentionally avoided approaching Naruto while he was alone. It was… thoughtful, in an unusual, eerie way. 

The blond bites his lip and glances from the Wolfman to his boyfriend. He trusts Sasuke, and figures two against one is good odds if this goes south. "I'm in," he agrees and turns to face Sasuke. He stands between the Wolfman and his boyfriend, with his back to this creepy stranger. 

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow but slides his hands around the others waist. "You sure?" 

"Yeah," Naruto answers without hesitation. "It'll be hot." 

Sasuke flicks his eyes back up at the Wolfman, who has relaxed further into his leather seat. The mask has the same impersonal but wicked expression as he watches them fool around. 

"Alright," Sasuke agrees and walks his boyfriend back, closer to the stranger lounging a few feet away. "You think you know him?" Sasuke asks but he's already playing along. He's speaking loud enough for all of them to hear as he runs his hands down Naruto's back and kisses his neck. 

Naruto briefly looks over his own shoulder to glance at the Wolfman. Sasuke has walked them closer, so close that this masked man could reach forward and touch him. He doesn't, though. The guy just sits there, waiting for a show. "I-I don't know." 

"He could be anyone," Sasuke gets his hands under his boyfriend's too-tight shirt and Naruto faces him again. Sasuke pulls the shirt up, stripping his top half, and cups the back of Naruto's neck. "Anyone at all, and you want him to watch me fuck you." Sasuke kisses him deeply, moaning and licking into Naruto's needy mouth. 

Naruto shivers and guides Sasukes hands back on him. This is so much better than when they were dancing in a room full of people. He wants a real audience this time. 

Sasuke separates their kiss and leaves his boyfriend breathless. "You've probably shook his hand, babe. Stood in an elevator with him." Sasuke sinks his finger under the band of Naruto's tan pants. The waist is baggy, sitting low on the blonds hips, and it's easy to sink one hand under the fabric to squeeze his ass.

" _Sh-shit_ ," Naruto stutters breathily and rocks forward again. He's tenting his pants already and rubbing his cock against Sasuke's thigh. There _is_ a good chance he knows this person. He's probably one of Tsunade's friends, maybe someone she works with. Naruto isn't sure which would be worse: to find out who he is and have to face facts...or to never know and wonder every time he meets some guy with long legs and nice hands if he's the one.

"I'm going to strip you right in front of him," Sasuke explains as he gets Naruto's pants undone. He carefully works the fluffy end of the tail out from the hole, making sure the plug stays in place for now, then grabs a handful of Naruto's bare ass. 

Naruto gasps and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He can feel Sasuke playing with the soft curve of his ass, lifting and parting his cheeks. His face burns, knowing the Wolfman is seeing a glimpse of the plug every time Sasuke squeezes him. 

Sasuke fingers the base of the plug, feeling around Naruto's stretched, open, hole. He looks at the Wolfman as he does it and grins. "Cute, right? Wanna stroke his tail?" 

"G _uh,"_ Naruto groans and jerks his hips. He's grinding on Sasuke's thigh again, humping him like a dog. It's pathetic, and he isn't even thinking about the fox ears that are still on his head or how he must look like Sasuke's needy little pet.

"I think my cute fox wants you to play with his tail, don't you babe?" Sasuke kisses Naruto's ear, then smacks his plump ass once.

Naruto cries out and snaps his hips. The impact on his naked flesh, with the plug still snug inside him, is so good he could probably come like that. "Y-yeah, play with my— _ah_!" 

Sasuke swats his ass again and the fleshy mound flattens under his hand before bouncing back. The Wolfman shifts in his seat and Sasuke smirks. "Go on, stroke him," Sasuke gives the order and his blessing. He reaches back with both hands and cups each of Naruto's peachy cheeks, holding him open. 

Sasuke watches as the Wolfman wordlessly leans forward and carefully slides one hand around the fluffy tail. His long, pale fingers wrap around it like he's weighing the small thing. 

Naruto whimpers knowing this stranger is idly playing with his butt plug. " _Sasuke,_ " he gasps and rocks his hips again. The movement makes his firm ass flex and his hole tightens over the plug. 

Sasuke seeks out his boyfriend's mouth. "Can you feel him touching you?" He kisses Naruto once. "I know you like it." 

Naruto's knees wobble when he feels the Wolfmans fingers creep up the tail and lightly pet around his sensitive hole. He remembers how lovely those hands looked earlier— long, slender, clean fingers with well trimmed nails. Naruto never thought fingers were sexy but now he's burning up and this guy is barely touching him. "Oh, _ohshit_ ," a long, breathy moan flies out of his mouth as the Wolfman begins to gently _pull._

His slick, pink hole slowly gives up the plug and when the entire length is free Naruto hears a soft, clipped, _"fuck"_ muttered behind him. 

"Good boy," Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply, like he's proud and pleased. "Now get on your knees." He spins Naruto around, facing the Wolfman, and guides him down. Naruto lands obediently and gets his first good look at the Wolfman since this began.

His posture is insouciant and open. His thighs are spread wide, making his erection all the more obvious. One arm is laid against the leather chair and his other is bent at the elbow. In that hand, hanging off two fingers, is Naruto's butt plug. 

Naruto's mouth drops as he looks him over, unsure where to put his eyes. The Wolfman is still in the mask and instead of looking like a guy in costume, he resembles a demigod awaiting his offering. 

Sasuke drops to his knees behind Naruto and kisses his neck. "Spread your legs, babe." He unsnaps the other overall clip and let's the heavy denim fall. "And lean forward." 

"Wha," Naruto cries softly as Sasuke nudges him from behind. His knees slide further apart and Sasuke eases his top half down. Naruto ends up with both hands on the Wolfmans knees and his head between his legs.

Naruto gulps and looks up. The Wolfman is watching him from behind the mask. His chest is rising and falling with deep, excited breaths. He's warm under Naruto's fingers and it reminds him this guy is _very_ real. 

Sasuke grips himself and guides his cock between Naruto's legs. He looks up before going for it and laughs lightly when he notices the fox ears are still on Naruto's head. "Little fox, stuck between a hunter and a wolf." He rocks forward and Naruto's lubed, open hole gives for his dick. "Guess you're fucked." 

Naruto chokes as Sasuke glides in, giving him no pause. The stretch is familiar and _good_ and Naruto raises his hips to get _more._ Sasuke knows just how to angle into him, how to hold Naruto's narrow hip and work him over until he's _drooling_. 

"This is what you wanted all night, isn't it?" Sasuke is snapping his hips in quick, shallow thrusts that clap his pelvis against Naruto's pillowy ass. "Since you stretched and lubed yourself up, and wore that tail for everyone to see." 

"Nnh, ah-ah-ah!" Naruto moans every time Sasuke pounds into him. It's so rough his hands are sliding up the Wolfmans thighs. " _F-fuck S-Sasuke,"_ he stutters and falls face first in the Wolfmans lap. Naruto can see the outline of his cock and smell the musky, sweet scent of male arousal. He seeks out the hot, hard bulge with his mouth through the denim and moans. Above him the Wolfman rocks his hips and gently grinds on Naruto's face. 

Sasuke watches them with lidded eyes. Naruto is nuzzling the Wolfmans crotch with an open, hot mouth and clutching his thighs. His muscular, naked back is tensed and sweaty as he bounces on Sasuke's dick. The Wolfmans lean stomach is undulating, like he's trying fuck from the chair, and he grips the leather arm as if he's holding back. It's hot.

"Get your cock out," Sasuke orders and grabs the back of Naruto's head. He pulls his boyfriend up as he slaps their hips together. 

Naruto's mouth is still hanging open as he watches the Wolfman quickly get his pants open and dick out. The masked man strokes the shaft a few times, rolling his palm over the head. His cock is as pretty and pale as his elegant hands and Naruto wants his face on it. 

" _Sasuke_ ," Naruto calls for his boyfriend but looks up at the Wolfman. 

"You want it, don't you?" Sasuke hisses against his neck. Naruto's hot body is fluttering under him, going tight and soft like a fucking dream. "Suck his dick, babe. Do it." He releases his grip on Naruto's blond hair. 

Naruto goes down and slides his face along the smooth, hot shaft. He mouths and licks at the Wolfmans fingers that are still wrapped around his dick. He feels it jump against his cheek and takes the head into his mouth. 

The Wolfman groans softly as Naruto wraps his lips around his cock. His hands have gone back to the chair but his hips rise off the seat and shallowly thrust into Naruto's mouth.

The blond moans hungrily, encouraging both his lovers, and bobs his head. His own dick is heavy between his legs, swinging as Sasuke fucks him from behind. 

"Fuck," Sasuke swears and starts smacking Naruto's plush ass again. Each time his palm lands Naruto keens with a mouth full of cock and tightens up wonderfully. "So fucking good, babe. Suck his dick for me." 

Naruto obediently sinks his entire head down on the Wolfmans groin. He swallows and feels it in the back of his throat, choking off his air momentarily. It's worth it, though, because the Wolfman knocks his head back and finally slides his lovely fingers through Naruto's blond hair.

Sasuke looks down where his cock is rapidly pulling in and out of Naruto's slick hole. His boyfriend must have used an obscene amount of lube getting the plug in because he's still wet and easy. Sasuke is already thinking about stuffing the plug back in, after he's come in that perfect ass. 

Naruto is breathing through his nose and allowing the Wolfman to drag his head up and down over his prick. Even the slight sting on his scalp feels good and he starts humping into nothing. The Wolfman must notice because he graciously moves his leg, allowing Naruto to rut against it. 

After that, all three of them get into rhythm. The Wolfman grunts breathily and bucks up into Naruto's drooling, soft mouth. The blond is salivating so much it's washing down his chin and soaking the Wolfmans crotch. Sasuke is snapping his hips, fucking high, needy whimpers out of his boyfriend. Their private, dark corner of the library vibrates with the wet, fleshy sound of them going at it just a few meters from a room full of people. 

Then the Wolfman yanks Naruto off his dick with one hand and grips himself with the other. Still oddly polite, he jerks off with a tight, blurry palm and comes on Naruto's flushed face rather than in his mouth. 

"Fuck," Naruto gasps and winces. The glob of come strikes his cheek as Sasuke picks up the pace. "Close, close Sasuke, please," he begs and throws his hips back. 

Sasuke slides one hand over Naruto's straining, swollen cock. He hardly touches it, just has to wrap his hand around the hot thing and _squeeze._ Naruto jerks and shouts, maybe too loudly, and comes between them. Most of it ends up slung across the leather chair between the Wolfmans spread legs. 

Sasuke follows right behind, muffling his moan in Naruto's shoulder. He smashes his pelvis against his boyfriend's ass, burying himself as deep as he can and unloads. " _Fuuuck_ ," he growls and grinds himself against Naruto until he's spent and shuddering. 

They remain panting and collapsed for a moment. The Wolfman is slouching in the chair with his dick out, cupping it slightly to keep any ejaculate from oozing on to his jeans. Naruto looks up at him and feels curiosity burn through his veins. The Wolfman barely made a sound and, despite having the guys cock in his mouth, Naruto still doesn't know who he is. 

Sasuke sighs and gently slides his hands over the small of Naruto's back. "Gonna pull out. Gimme the plug," his voice is hoarse and satisfied. 

The Wolfman finds the forgotten foxtail plug and hands it to Sasuke. His wolfish face is on Naruto as Sasuke slides out and quickly replaces his cock with the plug. 

Naruto's eyes roll back during the exchange and he rocks a little. Knowing his boyfriends load is plugged inside him makes him eager for round two. 

That's going to have to wait until they get home, though. Sasuke stands first and gets his overalls snapped in place. He helps Naruto up next and the Wolfman gracefully rises from the chair. He tucks himself into his pants while Naruto is still hunting for his shirt. 

The three of them stand around and the Wolfman rocks on his heels, as if he doesn't know how to excuse himself. He raises his hand to his face, considering lifting the mask, but he must think better of it. He looks at them and shrugs, and Naruto and Sasuke _just know_ the guy is grinning. He gives them a jaunty wave, then walks off. 

When they're alone again Naruto and Sasuke look at each other. "Happy fucking Halloween," Naruto laughs and finally gets his shirt over his head. 

"No kidding," Sasuke huffs with a small smile. "Hey, come here." He gathers his boyfriend in his arms and looks him over. "You good?"

Naruto smiles brightly. He looks sated and giddy. "Yeah, awesome." He leans in for a kiss but Sasuke rears back. 

"You've got come on your face. Let's find a bathroom." 

XiiX

After a hasty clean up they make their way down stairs and notice the entire crowd is gathered around a stage. The Bride of Frankenstein is popping her hip to _Bad Romance_ while people bid good naturedly for a date with her. 

Someone eventually wins the bidding war and everyone claps. Then the music changes. The sound of a wolf howling booms through the speakers and the Wolfman saunters onto the stage. 

_Hey there, Little Red Riddding_ _H_ _ood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

He throws his head back and howls with his arms out, flexing those lovely fingers into claw-like shapes. 

_What full lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

The crowd whistles and cheers for him as he parades around with all the swagger of a guy who just got his dick sucked. 

"Bidding starts at 100 dollars," Tsunade announces and Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Naruto elbows him in the ribs and Sasuke starts bidding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke totally won that bidding war 
> 
> After they go back to the first floor, I imagined Naruto walking around with drawn on whiskers on only one side of his face (after cleaning his cheek) so, theres that mental image for you.
> 
> All the songs I referenced during this fic. (I actually really like Halloween music!) 
> 
> The Monster Mash https://youtu.be/bRLML36HnzU
> 
> Sympathy for the Devil https://youtu.be/GgnClrx8N2k
> 
> I Put a Spell on You  
> https://youtu.be/82cdnAUvsw8
> 
> Love Potion No 9  
> https://youtu.be/36WVirpAieM
> 
> Howlin for You  
> https://youtu.be/dCZI2C-tWzM
> 
> Dead Mans Party  
> https://youtu.be/yhN8SdulOFc
> 
> Halloween Theme  
> https://youtu.be/pT4FY3NrhGg
> 
> Lil Red Riding Hood  
> https://youtu.be/NQqBAP7Du5c


End file.
